Episode 8432 (1st April 2019)
Plot Graham wonders what Kim could possibly gain from telling Cain that Joe's alive. Kim admits she's blackmailing Cain - she made him an indecent offer. Graham is disgusted. As Cain gets Kyle ready for school, he explains to him that Amy will be picking him up as she has something very important to tell him. Cain admits to Moira that he's worried Amy telling Kyle the truth will confuse him. At that moment, Cain receives a text from Kim which he shows Moira. Amy is nervous about telling Kyle that she's his birth mother so Kerry offers to be there to support her. Kim is certain Cain won't turn her down as she's offering him his freedom as well as the chance to cheat on his wife - she's pretty sure it's going to turn into a regular thing. When Graham orders Kim to stop playing her stupid games, Kim comments she'd happily get rid of Joe herself. Graham reminds Kim they had an agreement but Kim states he screwed up so all bets are off. Kerry pops into the pub to tell Bernice she's taking an extended lunch break but ends up joining Bernice, Liam, and Liam's friend, Joel, for a drink. At the same time, a nervous Amy sits at the Cricket Pavilion with Eric and Kyle waiting for Kerry to arrive. Moira suggests she and Cain could get Kim off their backs by giving her the farm but Cain insists that's not happening. Moira knows Kim proving Joe is still alive is the only way to end this so instead suggests Cain agrees to Kim's offer as she doesn't see the point in saving their family home if Cain's going to be banged up for life. There's still no sign of Kerry at the Cricket Pavilion so Eric leaves her a voicemail questioning what she's playing at. Meanwhile in the pub, Dan jealously watches as a tipsy Kerry flirts with doctor Joel. When Joel whispers in Kerry's ear, Dan orders him to get his hands off Kerry and insists he's taking her home but Kerry refuses to leave. It's Aiesha's first day at the factory. Back at Dale Head, Amy reads Kyle a book about adoption then shows him a picture of her holding him as a baby. With some encouragement from Eric, Amy breaks the news to Kyle to that she's birth mother. Laurel finds Gabby and Arthur sitting in the Pirate Ship. She tells the children that she can find other ways she can make extra money but Arthur gives his blessing to rent out the Pirate Ship. Bernice escorts a drunken Kerry home. A disgusted Amy comments she knew Kerry hadn't changed but she didn't think she'd let her down so soon then declares she's going to go and stay with Eric. Graham approaches a tearful Moira as she's working in a field. Moira rips into Graham for letting Cain believe he killed Joe. Graham doesn't believe Cain will go through with sleeping with Kim but Moira states he will as she told him to do it. At the same time, Cain makes his way to Home Farm. Kim flirtatiously suggests this could become a regular arrangement then goes to kiss Cain but he pulls away. Cain tells Kim he likes a strong woman, not a desperate one then walks out leaving Kim fuming. Meanwhile, Graham walks in the police station and asks to speak to DS Sanders as he has information regarding the disappearance of Joseph Tate. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Joel - Sean Browne *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, Cain and Moira's bedroom and field *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Cricket Pavilion *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Pirate Ship *Hotten Police Station - Reception Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes